substitute
by girlX901
Summary: She will follow in her brothers footsteps. She will take on obsticals. She will have more knowledge than he did. She is the new substitute. HitsuKarin. KenYuz T for now may change.
1. Karin Kurosaki

Outlandish gates opened and out stepped two figures. The two figures turned to the guards of the gates and one showed a badge to them. The guards let the two pass, and the two shunpoed away. When they were out of ear shot. One of the guards turned to the other.

"How old do you think that girl was?" The other shrugged.

The two figures hurried towards a building with a kanji number one on it. When the two got there they separated. One getting invited into the meeting room. The other waiting outside the door.

Yamamoto sighed as he waited for the other captains to come to the meeting. Of course Soi Fon, Byakuya, Ukitake, Unohana, Hitsugaya, Komomaru, and Kurotsuchi. Finally after ten minutes, Kenpachi, and Kyoruku graced the others with their presence.

Soon the meeting began, they talked about politics and regular war problems with Aizen and his minions. When there was a knock on the door. Yamamoto narrowed his eyes at the familiar spiritual pressure.

"Come in Kurosaki Ichigo." he said. The doors opened and the familiar orange haired teenager stepped into the room.

"Sorry to cause you problems, but I needed to speak to you and I need to return to the world of the living today." Ichigo scratched the back of his head.

"Hey Ichigo, come for a fight?" grinned the blood lust captain.

Ichigo stepped away from him a little and shook his head no. "Afraid not Kenpachi, actually its more of a…serious matter."

Some of the captains narrowed their eyes. _'Serious matter?' _They asked themselves. "What is it Kurosaki Ichigo?" asked Yamamoto.

"You see, I am no longer going to be the only substitute shinigami. Another person has gained shinigami powers like I and needs training. Urahara has trained them with the basis but I want this person to have more knowledge on the soul society itself. I guess you could say I want them to have better knowledge than I do. So I was wondering if it is possible that this person helps with the squads and is…trained under some of you, if that is alright with you." the teenager said. Some of the captains raised their eyebrows. Some stood silently trying to figure out if it was a good idea.

Yamamoto contemplated with himself. _'Whoever this person is_ _could be a great help in the upcoming war. Plus if the learned the rules and other things that the current substitute doesn't know, they can teach it to the boy. It could be a great help.'_

"We will take in the person." Yamamoto declared. He than looked at his fellow captains. "Does anyone object?" Some shook their heads. While others were silent also agreeing with him. "Very well, Kurosaki bring the person in."

Ichigo nodded. "I'll send her in. I have to go back to the living world now, so I'll have her give you any information you would need." Yamamoto nodded. Ichigo quickly left the room. The door was left open and all the captains saw him talk to a

girl. They couldn't really get a good look because Ichigo was in the way. They saw the two conversing. The girl shook her head and gently kicked Ichigo in the knee. Ichigo nodded to the girl and then left.

"Come in child." Yamamoto ordered when they saw the girl question if she should go in. The girl nodded and picked up a bag and another bag that held a…ball, and walked in.

The captians all stared. She was at least the same size as Toshiro. Her eyes were a dark grey and her hair was short and black. She wore an ordinary uniform. On the back of her hips she had two zanpakuto that lay horizantal to each other.

"Your name child?" asked Yamamoto.

"Karin Kurosaki, sir." she answered. Some captains widened their eyes.

"I see, so you are Ichigos…sister?"

"Yes…unfortunately." she muttered the last part under her breath. Yamamoto nodded.

"Welcome to the soul society than young Kurosaki."

"Karin, please. I hate such formalities." He nodded again.

"It seems you and your brother are alike."

Karin looked down. "I regret that." some other captains chuckled.

"What fighting techniques are you good at?" asked Ukitake.

She looked up again and faced him. "I fight like my brother -sadly- but I have better control of my rietsu. I'm not sure about my demon arts. Never tried it. Hand to hand combat I'm good at -also like my brother- I'm somewhat okay with healing, but than again so is Ichigo. Though he doesn't show it."

"You like fighting?" asked Kenpachi.

Karin grinned at him. "Love it!" He grinned back.

"Hopefully your not so much like your brother." muttered Mayori.

Karin smirked. "Actually people say I'm worse."

After she said that all the captains -minus Kenpachi- all thought the same thing. _'Great.'_

"How are you worse?" asked a curious Kyoruku.

She shrugged. All the captains got sweat drops.

"Um, while I'm staying here. Where exactly will I be…staying?"

"My mansion." said a voice. Karin and everyone else looked shocked at the person.

"Captain Kuchiki?" Yamamoto asked.

"Kurosaki Ichigo allows my sister to stay at his house when staying in the world of the living. I can do the same."

Karin blinked. "Thank…you?"

"Very well. Karin Kurosaki will be staying with you Kuchiki. Tomorrow you are to report to my office Karin and I will give you a schedule on who you will be teaching you."

"Okay." she said. Yamamoto looked clearly at her face. She had a bored expression on. The only time her bored expression was not on was when she smirked or seemed to get excited. _'So much like her brother. But his is always a scowl.'_

"You are dismissed." The captains all began to file out. Karin and Byakuya stared at each other for some time before he began walking out and she followed. As they walked out all the captains stood silently and stared at her. Each grading her as if she a test that needed grading. When the two passed Toshiro she stopped and turned.

"Hello, elementary student." she said with a cocky grin. He glared.

"How many times do I have to tell you, I. AM. NOT. AN. ELEMENTARY. STUDENT." he growled.

"Sure look like one to me."

"Kurosaki!"

"KARIN!" she sighed with exasperation. "Honestly, will people ever call me by my name. I mean really you will get me and my brother mixed up. Besides I don't like being called so formally, get it through your head Toshiro." she turned to everyone else. "That goes for all of you."

"It's Captain Hitsugaya." growled the child prodigy.

"Sure it is." she said as she began to follow Byakuya again. "Later Toshiro, we really should play soccer again. You know, one on one."

Byakuya raised an unseen eyebrow. '_One on one? Soccer? Again?"_ He figured he'd find out how the two knew each other later. After all the girl has already had a long day.

Toshiro…not so lucky. "Well Captain Hitsugaya, how do you know Karin-chan so well?" asked the usually drunk captain.

"When her brother was away training with the vizards we met. At the time I didn't know she was Kurosakis little sister. One day I noticed she could sense hollows and decided to see if she could see them too. Soon I saw she was hurt in a soccer game. I helped and after that a menos attacked. She tried to kill it but failed. Than after I had to save her she asked me where her brother is. Than she formally introduced herself. We saw each other a bit more and played soccer a bit. Then I left when my mission was complete. End of story."

"I see. So you met her at a 'soccer' match. What is soccer."

"That ball she carry's with her is a soccer ball. You can't use your hands and you kick it into a goal. She also uses it to kill hollows."

"How interesting. I wonder if she would allow me to do some tests on her." Kurotsuchi wondered. The other captains just shook their heads.

Karin sighed deeply as she looked around her room. Yes, it was big. Yes, it was beautiful. Yes, she was grateful for the room. But really, why does it have to be like THIS!

"You must be home by 10 o'clock during weekdays, and 11 o'clock on weekends." said Byakuyas head servant. Currently Karin was being told the 'rules' of the Kuchiki house. Even though she was a guest Byakuya she still needed rules. Manly because she was, after all, Kurosaki Ichigos little sister. Therefore she is a trouble maker, and she did say she was worse than her brother.

"And last but not least, you are a guest of the Kuchiki household please behave at your top most."

'_Ya, not happening.' _Karin thought to herself. "I'll try my best." she said with a fake smile. The servant nodded and left the room. Karin sighed again and fell onto her futon. She grabbed a pillow and snuggled into it.

"Okay I'm extremely bored." she muttered into the pillow.

'**Why don't we go find a fight, mistress?" **asked a familiar voice.

'_I'm to lazy.'_

'**Better yet, get off your lazy ass and go find a fight.'**

'_I want to but, Ichii-nii will get mad if I fight on my first day here.'_

'**Since when did you listen to your brother?'**

'_I don't, I just don't feel like fighting at the moment. I got an idea. Let's go exploring! Who knows maybe we'll find something to vandalize.'_

'**Sounds like a plan. Just be sure to make so it can't be simply washed away.'**

'_Didn't plan on it.' _I thought as I grinned and picked up my zanpakuto and soccer ball. I than left my room and continued to look around… and perhaps cause trouble.


	2. training

**NYAHAHAHAHAHA! Welcome back to Substitute. As usual I must ask you to review or subscribe to my story. I don't own anything but my imagination. Well please review and such. Same ABC'S and "" as last time. **

* * *

Karins POV:

"First of all Karin-san. Why did you blow up the tenth divisions restrooms." That was the first thing Yamamoto said to me when I entered his office.

"Who said it was me?" I asked. Yamamoto held up a photo. On the wall by the blown up bathrooms was a signature, 'KARIN KUROSAKI!!' "That was my hello." I said with a sheepish grin. He narrowed his eyes and I decided to change the subject. "Well, when do I start training?" I asked the old man.

He gestured to some books on a nearby table. "Read and study up on those."

I gulped. "All of them?" He nodded. "That's like twelve books. Twelve big books."

"Are you complaining?"

"A…bit, but I'll do it." she turned and grinned. "I need to surpass my brother after all." He nodded. I grabbed the two top books and turned to him. "Where will I be studying?"

"You may take them wherever you like." I nodded and grabbed some more books. I quickly shunpoed to my room in the Kuchiki manor and placed the books down. I than shunpoed back to the office and grabbed the rest and shunpoed back to my room. I placed them all on the desk near the corner by the window and started to look at the titles.

'Kido spells for beginners.' Might as well as start on that one. I sighed and opened the book. There on the first page was a piece of paper with a schedule on it. She nodded her head at the schedule and continued to study. (I'm to lazy to write up a schedule so you'll have to learn in time.) After an hour of copying spells from the books she sighed and stretched. She looked at the clock.

"Time for the second division."

* * *

"Okay Karin. First I want to see how long you can run, so run around seireitei." _'Bitch ninja say what now?'_

"uh…okay." I said. _'I don't want to run around seireitei!'_

'**Ha-ha sucker!'**

'_Why can't you do it?'_

'**I'm a zanpakuto. Besides your not gonna let the bitch ninja make you fail are you. It's only your first day, and your whining like a little bitch.'**

'_To true, okay well at least she thinks I will do it without complaint.'_

'**Ya, besides you are one of the best runners. Yoruichi said so herself. She said you could become the mistress of flash.'**

'_Ya, but at the same time she wont give up her title of Goddess of flash.'_

'**Shame.'**

'_mmm.'_

"Okay, so don't use shunpo and run like you usually would when you have to get places fast." Soi Fon explained.

"Am I getting timed?"

"Yes, so hurry. Now…GO!" I took off running. As I passed by divisions people would stop and look at me. When I passed the fourth people scurried out of the way and still stared. When I passed the tenth division some people stared while some people glared. '_Not my fault I have a sense of humor.'_

'**Ignore them mistress, their just jealous that they didn't think of it first.'**

'_Yeah, probably. Is it me or has it gotten colder? Like, a lot colder?'_ I looked up to the source where the temperature was coming and locked eyes with Toshiro Hitsugaya. He was near his office window and was watching me run and the construction below. I grinned and did a hand salute and continued to run around seireitei.

The eleventh division was fun. Mostly because I had to run faster to stay away from Kenpachi and all the other members of his division. They all tried to capture me to fight Kenpachi.

'**Why don't you fight them mistress? You love fighting.'**

'_I'm being timed remember? I would stop to fight them if I could, but I can't…sadly.' _I could feel her nod.

"Oi Karin! Why don't you fight the captain?" yelled a bald man.

"I'm being timed I need to hurry!" I yelled back as I began to speed up a little. Thankfully Ichii-nii taught me a trick about running away from eleventh division. It's called run like hell and don't look back…also add so curves here and there and you may just lose them. Thankfully, I turned down enough passageways to miss them. Although I did get lost. "Dammit!" I growled. I started searching for science guys spiritual pressure. I found it and started running in that direction. I made it past the twelfth without the creepy man trying to kidnap me and use me as a frog. I was already out of breath, I have been for a while. I was breathing out of my mouth. I closed my mouth and breathed in through my nose and out of my mouth. It doesn't do much, but it does help. I reached the thirteenth division and continued to run. I felt like I was in a pool I was sweating so much. I saw Ukitake and nodded my head as I passed. He smiled and nodded back with a 'hello'. Ichigo was right, the man is kind. I finally passed the first division and hurried to the second. When I was in front of Soi Fon I fell to the ground.

"How was that?" I asked between pants.

"Oh I forgot to set the timer. You'll have to go again." I died at that moment.

* * *

Soi Fon had a sick sense of humor. Saying I had to run again, I almost killed her when she told me she was kidding. Thankfully I have spent the rest of my day helping in fourth. I am now on my way to Toshiros office to see what I will be learning there, or rather doing.

I knocked on the door to Toshiros office. "Enter." ordered a familiar icy voice. _'Is it me, or did it just get colder in here?'_

'**It defiantly got colder.'**

'_Think I should still go?'_

'**What do you usually do?'**

I grinned and opened the door. "Hi Toshiro. How was your day?" He glared in return.

"Kurosaki, do you realize what trouble you have put me through today?" I continued to grin. It got colder. "Obviously not. Either way for your lesson today you will be helping repair the bathrooms."

I blinked. "But that's not a lesson, that's………repair."

"You will be repairing what you broke. Isn't that the way it should be, Kurosaki?"

"No. You repair it, I have fun." I grinned.

"That's not how it works, Kurosaki."

"It was a joke, Toshiro."

"Captain Hitsugaya, and I don't see what was so humorous about it."

"I do." I smirked.

"You will report to Gino Shio. He will tell you what to do. You are dismissed." he turned back to his paperwork.

"Fine." I sighed and walked out the door to the construction area.

I saw a man with black hair that was held by a band. He had some blue papers in his arms and he was ordering people around. "Excuse me, are you Gino Shio?" I asked him.

"I am, and who may you be?"

I pointed to the wall that still had 'Karin Kurosaki' on it. "Karin Kurosaki!"

He raised an eyebrow. Everyone got quit and looked at me. "I thought I recognized you. You do realize what you have put us through right."

My bored expression was back on. "Yeah, but it was funny so…I don't really care." I looked him in the eyes. "I came to help, your captain ordered it so. Besides I probably should help since it was my mess anyways huh?"

"Okay!" he smiled. He handed me a rag and a bucket of soapy water. He pointed to the wall that had my name on it. "Get to work."

'_Aw damn. I was hoping on hitting something. With a hammer.' _Karin looked over at some girl who glared at her. '_Like her head.'_

'**Mistress? Perhaps maybe later we could-'**

'_Not tonight. I have to study.'_ I sighed. I scrubbed the name away. A bit later my hands felt like raisins and the wall was clean. I actually think it sparkled.

"Well done." said a voice. I turned to see Gino. "But now you have to help build." He handed me a hammer. I must've grinned like a maniac because he took it away later. "On the other hand here." he handed me a drill." than he took the drill out of my hands and handed me a saw. Than he took that away and gave me a wrench. "Fix the plumbing. I can't trust you with any of those other jobs."

"Why not?" I glared.

"You'll kill someone with them, I just know it."

"Thanks for the trust."

"You earn it, and so far you haven't so live with it."

"I washed the wall."

"You blew up the bathrooms."

"People weren't in them."

"You still did it."

"Oi, don't blame me because I have a sense of humor and you don't. Besides, didn't it get you out of having to do paperwork?"

He stood quit for a minute. "Yeah, it actually did."

"Ha! Now give me that!" I said and grabbed the hammer. I grinned and ran off. Behind me I heard Gino talking to himself.

"Why do I get the feeling that she's gonna hurt somebody…or herself."

* * *

Well I finished, thankfully. And I didn't hurt anybody…only myself. I wasn't paying attention and I accidentally hit my thumb with a hammer…sadly. Than that BOY just had to make fun of me.

FLASH BACK:

* * *

I was helping get the walls up when I thought I heard somebody say my name. I turned and I hit my thumb with my hammer. "OWIEE!" I yelled and grabbed my thumb. Gino came over to me mumbling something that sounded like 'I knew it'.

"You okay?" he asked. I nodded and picked up my hammer. 

"Just overreacted, that's all." I grinned.

He sighed and continued on his way. Later I had to report to Toshiro and tell him I finished.

"Yo Toshiro. I'm done." I said as I entered his office. He glared at me. "What?"

"It's Captain Hitsugaya and how's your thumb?" he gestured to my hand.

"How'd you know about my hand?" I asked.

"I heard you yell, and saw you holding it." he shrugged.

"Well, I'm done. What do you need now?"

"Nothing you can go home. The next lesson we will be working on lessoning you spiritual pressure. Your like you brother in that aspect."

I twitched. "What was that?"

"So be ready to train. You are dismissed."

I sighed and walked towards the door. I saw a tea cup on a table near the door. I picked it up and threw it at him before I shunpoed away.

"KUROSAKI!" I laughed the rest of the way to Kuchikis. 

* * *

I chuckled lightly as I sat down at my work table. I opened my kido book and began studying them. I had copied all of the incantations out of the book. After a while of staring blankly at the piece of paper in front of me I sighed. "Well this is boring. I'm going to bed." I yawned and got ready for bed. As I sat in bed I looked out of the window to the moon. Night Yuzu.

* * *

The next training session with Toshiro.

"YO, TOSHI!" I yelled as I walked into Toshiros office.

"Kurosaki-"

"Karin!" I growled.

He sighed and looked me in the eyes. "Karin, are you ready to train."

"No I just came to confess my undying love to you." I said with a bored expression.

"Whatever, come on." I followed him to some woods that was near his division. He took his zanpakuto down and sat down next to it. He gestured for me to do the same. I sat with my zanpakuto next to me.

"You, like your brother, have a large amount of spiritual pressure. You also cannot seem to control it."

"But I use my spiritual pressure all the time. I put it into objects and such."

"Yes, you have more control on where you put it, but not to where you can lower it when needed. Its like a faucet." I nodded. "We're going to try some exercises. I want you to close your eyes and take deep breaths, almost like your meditating."

"Can't I just do this with Ukitake, he's always making me meditate in our lessons."

"These are different lessons and no."

"Okay, so just deep breaths and try to…what see if I can feel the earths unison."

Toshiro glared. "Don't get cocky. For now just deep breaths and make it so you can…yea find the soul society's unison."

"Your kidding right?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Just see if you can hear everything around you. See if you can hear Kuchiki yelling at Abarai and see if you can hear the lightest things."

"…fine."

I closed my eyes and took deep breaths. I tried to concentrate on the sounds around me. I heard the wind, I heard the wind through the trees, I heard a bird, I heard a squirrel, I heard…bells? Laughter? SWORDS! I heard Ikkaku yelling, "FIGHT LIKE A MAN, YOU PUSSY!" I heard Kenpachi laugh and hiss bells jingle as he said, "Their to weak Ikkaku." Than he yelled. "YOU'LL NEVER MAKE IT IN THIS SQUAD IF YOU FIGHT LIKE THAT!" to his new trainees. I thought of getting up and going to fight. I leaned forward and put a foot up with my eyes still closed. I was about to grab my zanpakuto and shunpo out of their when.

"Don't even think about it."

"But, their fighting!" I said as I opened my eyes to look at Toshiro.

"And your learning, now get back to deep breaths."

"Stupid idiotic, ice cold, humorless, ass hole." I muttered under my breath.

"Heard that."

I stuck out my tongue and went back to deep breaths. For half an hour that's all we did.

"Okay, we're done here." Toshiro said as he stood up.

"But, we didn't do anything." I argued as I stood up.

"We did. It's only the beginning. Later Kurosaki." He started walking away. I grabbed my soccer ball that's always hanging at my hip and kicked it at his head. He saw it coming and kicked it back.

"If trainings over lets pass the ball around for a bit." I smirked. "Unless the stick up your ass is in the way." He glared at me. My smirk grew. I kicked it back to him. He passed and soon we were in our own little game.

"Hey, who's Momo?" I asked. I heard around that he was friends with a girl named Momo, and she was in a coma.

He stopped the ball and looked at me. "Where'd you hear that name?"

"At the fourth division. I am learning healing there and I was making rounds with Unohana. We went into her room and she told me you were her friend." I looked down. "I'm sorry, it must be hard for you."

"I don't want to talk about it." he said as he passed the ball. "Until next time Kurosaki." He then shunpoed away. I sighed and looked at the ball.

'_Even when trying to be sensitive, I push people away.'_

'**No you don't. Who did you ever push away?'**

'_Dad, Ichigo, Kon…….Yuzu.'_

'**What ever made you think that?'**

'_Maybe the fact that they never understood me. Maybe the fact that Urahara could have trained me but Ichigo brought me here, all alone. I should be used to it though. I'm always alone.'_

'**You have me.'**

I smiled. _'Yeah, I do.' _I grabbed my ball and started heading for the eleventh division to get some fighting in. _'But I still feel lonely.'_

* * *

**YAY I'm done! Yeah, Karins feels lonely in this story. She doesn't know that Ichigo brought her here because he wanted her to have a better knowledge than he did, she thinks he just wanted her out of his way. But never fear she will get better and than Yuzu will come and she'll meet Ke-! *gulp* and she'll meet a man named…KEITONIMONIMONSON! Well not really but-eh. Please press the review button and send me a message. PLEASE! I BEG OF YOU! Thanks and continue to read. **


	3. Ichinii's shadow

**GirlX901: Hiya friends! Substitute won! YAY! **

**I 3 BOB!: YEAH! Now Karin is gonna kick some ASS!**

**Kittymistress: Something's wrong. She hasn't said Bob in the last five seconds.**

**I 3 BOB!: WHERE'S BOB!GirlX901: Haha! Oh I better introduce you to my friends. Everyone these two happen to be my friends who help me with my stories. They're always giving me ideas and reading my stories and allowing me to tell them my stories. Now if only one of them was good at proof reading. *Sigh!* Well one can hope!**

**Kittymistress: What was that? **

**GirlX901: NOTHING!**

**I 3 BOB!: Haha Girly's gonna get her ASS kicked! HAHAHA!GirlX901 and Kittymistress: SHUT UP!**

**GirlX901: Well either way, Kitty the honors?**

**Kittymistress: GirlX901 does not own bleach or any other written or already claimed products in her story. Such as songs and movie jokes.**

**I 3 BOB!: YEAH if she did, Shuuhei's 69 tattoo would have another meaning.**

**GirlX901: True, true!**

**(So I tell you now that if I want I'll hold your hand and take away the pain. So hold onto me my love, my soul. I'll take away the pain, by tomorrow.)**

CLASH! SCRAPE! CLASH! GRUNT! SMACK! BAM! POW! BAM! CLASH! CLASH! CLASH! "ARGH!" an unknown man yelled as Karin cut him in the shoulder. She then jumped up and kicked him…again, and sent him flying into a nearby wall. She turned to Kenpachi who was sitting and watching.

"Is that it, Kenpachi-sensei?" she asked with a smirk. He smirked back and nodded.

"So you can take an unseated officer, can't say I'm impressed."

"THAN LET ME FIGHT YOU!" Karin yelled. Kenpachi chuckled.

"You can fight me when I say you can. I would love to let you fight me, but unfortunately I have to train you in all of the sword fighting techniques."

Karin went and sat down next to the 'scary' man. "I have a bunch of other teachers for that, why do you have to. I am taught the same things over and over again. It gets kinda boring." Karin laughed, Kenpachi joined her.

"I know what you mean, I'd rather just let you hang out here. Your brother should come visit too. That would be fun." Kenpachi started to think of fighting Ichigo. Karin looked down.

"Yeah." She then stood up and gave one of her smirks. "Sorry Kenpachi, I gotta get going. 'Ol-stick-up-his-ass is making me have dinner with him and his grandfather."

"Heh, you have fun with that." Karin smirked and then shunpoed towards the Kuchiki estate. I quickly went into the bathroom and washed up and then made my way to the dinning area. I opened the doors to see Byakuya and an old geezer staring back at me.

"Your late." Byakuya said in his I-am-noble-and-you-are-not voice. The old man, who must be his grandfather looked at her with disapproving eyes. I quickly sat down and looked at my plate.

"I was training, with Kenpachi-sensei."

"You mean that barbarian."

I looked at Byakuya with one of my cold glares that I had learned from Toshiro. "Just because he isn't from nobility does not mean that he is a barbarian, Sir. At least he can put up a good fight." I then looked away and turned to his grandfather. "I'm Karin. You must be captain Kuchiki's grandfather. Also the former captain of squadron six. Nice to meet you." He nodded and continued to eat. Byakuya ate as well having ignored my crude comment. I silently began to eat as well.

'I miss the conversations we had back home.' I inwardly sighed as the memories of dad's and my fight over food. Ichigo's and dads fights and my joinings. Yuzu's hitting us with her spatula or wooden spoon. I remembered Yuzu going to the fridge to get some more juice or milk to drink and Kon being in there. Then Yuzu exclaiming, "BOSTOV!" and hugging the crap out of him. Saying things such as 'What were you doing in there.' Little did she know he was hiding from her. I honestly think he needs new hiding places.

"Kurosaki-san, I understand you have been practicing your kido skills. How is that going?" Genri asked. I gulped.

"Uh…the kido?" I scratched the back of my head. "Um…its going good. I just need to practice some more, and I should get the hang of it." Byakuya raised an eyebrow.

"Really so those black marks in the garden, and the burned down trees were just you…mastering the kido?"

I looked at him for a moment. "Ye-s." I answered and looked down at my plate and continued to eat. I heard Genri chuckle, I looked up.

"I heard that your brother isn't that well at kido either. You two really are alike." I put on my fake smile, the one I wear all the time.

"Yeah, we are." I lost my appetite and then stood. "If you'll excuse me. I'm not so hungry and I have to resume my studying." I then turned and quickly walked out the door. I quickly ran to my room and sat down on the bed. I turned to face the mirror.

"I am Karin Kurosaki. I believe in strength and power. I do not cry…crying is for the weak." I then turned to look down into my lap. "I also push people away and I live in a shadow." I looked up and grinned. "I also LOVE to play pranks."

'**YAY! A prank! A prank!'**

I reached into my closet and pulled out a box. I opened it up and pulled out some things I would need. I then shunpoed out of my window and continued towards the twelfth division.

**(So I tell you now that if I want I'll hold your hand and take away the pain. So hold onto me my love, my soul. I'll take away the pain, by tomorrow.)**

I grinned madly as I washed away some powder that I had on my hand. I then pulled out a book of kido spells and went to sit down on the porch. I started to read more and more spells and how to control them. Suddenly I felt a familiar spiritual pressure by me. I raised my head to look at Byakuya Kuchiki.

"Uh…hi?" He stared at me with his usual stoic look.

"Where have you been?"

"On a walk."

"…Do you honestly think I would believe that?"

"No not really. You'll find out tomorrow where I have been. Believe me when I say it was fun." He nodded and began to walk away. I guess he knew that he wouldn't get me to talk. I then decided to ask him what I wanted to know.

"Why did you fight my brother?" He stopped and tilted his head to look at me.

"For my pride." he then continued to walk away.

'Pride? Pride.' I turned to stare at the now empty hall way. I shrugged my shoulders and went back to reading.

**(So I tell you now that if I want I'll hold your hand and take away the pain. So hold onto me my love, my soul. I'll take away the pain, by tomorrow.)**

"Calm deep breaths, Kurosaki." Toshiro said to me as I worked on my spiritual pressure control. "Very good. Your getting better Kurosaki." I smirked. "But not very much." He always knows how to hit a persons ego. I opened my eyes and looked at him.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?" I shot up and glared at him. "NOT VERY MUCH! I USED TO ONLY BE ABLE TO CONTROL A PINCH, I AT LEAST GOT HALF NOW!" Toshiro raised a white brow.

"Yes, only half. You know most people can learn to control ALL of it early on." He shook his head. "Well we'll work on it more in our next session." He started walking away before I called to him.

"Hey, you ever have ice cream?" He turned to me with a raised brow again. I grinned.

Now we're in the Kuchiki estate kitchens. Yuzu did teach me to cook SOME things. Thankfully it's not a stove or a kitchen. After many incidents with kitchen fires, I'm only aloud to make…noncook items. I started making handmade icecream. Toshiro watched me and helped me at times. I then turned to him.

"Do you want vanilla or chocolate?"

He quickly said, "Vanilla." Soon it was done and we were sitting in one of the gardens and eating our ice cream.

"Why'd you answer 'vanilla' so quickly?" I asked. "Usually, I have to think before choosing."

"Captain Ukitake is always giving me candy. Especially chocolate." he answered.

"So your tired of chocolate?"

"No. Just worried that he'll catch us and give me more." I laughed. Sure it didn't sound like a joke but it was still funny to me. I then remembered Ukitake giving Toshiro a Christmas stocking during one of our training lessons.

"In the world of the living they have so many more flavors. Strawberry, chocolate, blueberry, watermelon-"

"Watermelon?" He sounded interested. Hmm.

"Yeah, watermelon." We got quiet and continued to eat. I then remembered a game Yuzu and I used to play. "Hey Toshiro-"

"Captain Hitsugaya."

"What ever. Let's play a game."

"A game." He raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, its called the question game. I ask a question you answer and you ask a question. Then I answer and it goes on. Oh and if you don't want to answer you have three LOCK's. That means the answer is locked. Got it?"

"Who said I was going to play." I smirked.

"'Cuz I said so. Now then okay, why did you become a captain at such a young age?"

"I graduated from the academy at a young age. I was already a third seat and I knew bankai well enough. When the captain…when he disappeared they put me in the position." He then looked me in the eye. "Why did you want to become a shinigami?"

"To protect people who can't protect themselves. Also to help…Ichi-nii." I then smirked at him. "Okay, was Matsumoto always to be your Vice Captain."

**(So I tell you now that if I want I'll hold your hand and take away the pain. So hold onto me my love, my soul. I'll take away the pain, by tomorrow.)**

"BAKUDO ONE- SAI!" I yelled as I swished my hand to my side. Soon Renji was on his knees and his arms behind his back. He looked up and smirked.

"Nice one." I laughed and nodded.

"Very good, Kurosaki, you have mastered the FIRST bakudo." I did an anime fall and glared at Byakuya.

'Someday, SOMEDAY!' I thought as I burned Byakuya with my evil glare of glarrines…glare.

"Speaking of which. Putting itchy powder in Captain Kurotsuchi's underwear was very inappropriate." He spoke again. My glare disappeared as I grinned.

"Well it was sure damn funny. Especially when he was scratching himself all day, and almost cut off…mhmm…right inappropriate." Byakuya glares were scary at times. I went back to working on my kido and bakudo. Finally when it was time for practice to finish I went running to my room. I put my books away and grabbed my zanpakuto. I went to the garden and started to breath in and out. 'I'll show that stupid snow ball.' I thought angrily and went back to learning to control my spiritual pressure. I then narrowed my closed eyes, and set to work.

**(So I tell you now that if I want I'll hold your hand and take away the pain. So hold onto me my love, my soul. I'll take away the pain, by tomorrow.)**

Byakuya's POV:

I stood and watched the young Kurosaki concentrate on her spiritual pressure. She was so much like her brother. But different at the same time. Plus she worked her butt off just to get out of her brothers shadow. I gave her some respect for that.

I turned from the window I watched her from, and walked away with a slight smirk no one would see. "You have a lot more work to do, Karin."

**(So I tell you now that if I want I'll hold your hand and take away the pain. So hold onto me my love, my soul. I'll take away the pain, by tomorrow.)**

**GirlX901: I know it's short but I had fun writing it.**

**Kittymistress: Yeah, especially from having to ignore her 'Problem'**

**I 3 BOB!: Problem being the bitch who reads over her shoulder and took over her room. Who basically called her a sinner for reading Romance novels. Who is…ALWAYS A FAT ASS COW BITCH! OH BOB HOLD ME!**

**GirlX901: Hey you actually remembered my rant. Although there's more.**

**Kittymistress: You ranted for twenty minutes straight. How can we remember THAT much.**

**GirlX901: *Writing plan to kill* Huh, what was that.**

**Kittymistress: Oh add a noose.**

**GirlX901: I KNEW I STAYED YOUR FRIEND FOR A REASON! *Cough* Anywho, please review! And I hope you enjoyed.**


	4. Karins pain and Toshiros hurt

**GirlX901: Hey everyone! Another chapter for Substitute! YAYS!**

**Kittymisstres: Yay! Um…where's I 3 BOB!**

**GirlX901: Let's introduce Karin with us today.**

**Crowd: CHEERS!**

**Kittymisstres: Where's I 3 BOB! GirlX901? Oh good to see you Karin.**

**Karin: *Sweatdrop* Uh, hi. Where is I 3 BOB!**

**GirlX901: So today we're going to ask you some questions on your pranks, Okay?**

**Karin and Kittymisstres: …WHERE IS I 3 BOB!**

**GirlX901: I'M NOT TALKING TO HER! NOW ANSWER THE DAMN QUESTIONS!**

**Karin and Kittymisstres: Uh?**

**Karin: Okay….**

**GirlX901: Okay why do you like to prank people…in this fan fiction?**

**Karin: Because although it is OC I think it's funny watching people get mad.**

**GirlX901: Okay next-**

**Kittymisstres: Ugh, just review and enjoy. Also remember we don't own bleach or much of anything…sadly. Oh and **_"ABC" is flashbacks_

**(Hmmm. I'm getting tired of putting songs. I might go back to it, but for now. Substitute.)**

Karins POV: "Dun, dun, dun, dundundun, dun, dun." I hummed as I snuck into the tenth division. I was currently up against a wall. Hoping to sneak up on Toshiro. Currently….I'm no where near the office. I hurriedly jumped behind a bush. I grabbed to branches and held them over my head as I army crawled to another wall. I started to back up when I suddenly heard behind me.

"You know the person your sneaking up on will most likely hear you coming." I turned instantly to see Gino smirking at me.

I glared. "So? I need a theme song." I chuckled and I smiled a bit. "What's up Gino? I haven't seen you since I blew up the bathrooms." He laughed again.

"Yeah. So…what are you scheming now?" He asked with a grin.

"Oh just going to sneak up on Toshiro, kick his ass, steal his wallet and then spend all his money. You know, the usual."

"…You honestly think you can kick Captains ass."

I laughed. "Maybe. I have to try. Either way see ya Gino." He nodded and left while I went back to being sneaky. I started to climb up the wall to the office window. Toshiro's back was turned to me so I ever so gently set my feet on the floor. Toshiro was really concentrating on the paperwork. I tiptoed to his chair and was about to scare him when…

"Don't even think about it Kurosaki."

"Dammit!" I growled. "How'd you know it was me?"

"You may be better at controlling your spiritual pressure than your brother, but that doesn't mean you can hide it. That is why I'm teaching you. Plus I heard you and Shino talking." he turned around and glared. "You think you can kick my ass?"

I nodded and smirked. "Either way, come on. I have something to show you." I jumped onto the windowsill. He stood and raised an eyebrow. I smirked and then jumped to a roof nearby. I turned to see Toshiro still by the window. "Hurry up, will ya?" Suddenly he disappeared and appeared next to me. I glared then smirked again. "Catch me!" I then took off. Toshiro was on my heels but I just smirked and sped up. Soon we made it to a clearing. I grinned and turned to him as he stopped in front of me. I grinned even more. "Close your eyes."

"Excuse me?" Toshiro asked.

"Close your eyes. I gotta show you something." He sighed and closed his eyes. I then used shunpo to jump into the trees and I hid my spiritual pressure. I then jumped to another tree. Toshiro's eyes instantly shot opened.

"KUROSAKI!" he looked around. I had a cat-that-stole-the-cream look on my face. He then smirked and looked down. "So you've finally mastered hiding your spiritual pressure. I must say I'm impressed. You've done well."

"I know." I shunpoed behind him and let my spiritual pressure go. He turned and smirked at me.

"So, I guess our training is done." His smirky face turned to serious face. I raised an eyebrow.

"Why, does it have to be done? I may need help with my kido and such later. Plus Ukitake always says it's good to have fun. Speaking of Ukitake, you really should share some of that candy he gives you…with me." He looked at me with a raised eyebrow.

"You like candy?"

"Yeah, me and my sister used to always steal candy from Ichigo. It was a lot of fun." I looked down remembering Yuzu and I sneaking into Ichigo's room. Toshiro nodded.

"I don't even want the candy. You can have it."

I looked at him with a confused look on my face. "How can you not want candy? Your messed up." I shook my head. "What kind of kid-"

"I'M NOT A KID!"

"doesn't like candy?" He glared and then shook his head.

"Whatever, come on, I heard you've been training in your bakudos and kidos. So show them off." I nodded and then started to perform the basics of the bakudos. Soon we ignored the training all together and started to play soccer and played the question game as well.

"GOAL! THE CROWD GOES WILD FOR KARIN!" I yelled when I kicked the ball past Toshiro's area. I ran in circles and then fell to the ground. "KARIN KUROSAKI IS DA BOMB!" Toshiro shook his head and picked up the ball. He walked over to me and looked down at me.

"Lucky kick." He muttered and then fell down next to me. We stayed quiet and waited for our breathing to even out. I pointed to a cloud that looked like a bunny.

"Bunny."

"What?"

"The cloud looks like a bunny. Don't tell me you've never watched clouds before."

"I did when I was little."

I turned my head and looked at him with raised eyebrows. "Have you looked in a mirror lately, you still are li-"

"Finish that sentence and you will be facing my bankai." I smirked and looked back at the clouds.

"Ok, short stuff." Suddenly it got cold. "Hey, you just said to not finish the sentence. Which, I did not." It got a bit warmer when he toned down a bit.

"Turtle." He said and pointed to a cloud. I tilted my head.

"I thought it looked more like a rock personally." I grinned.

(Substitute.)

"UWAH!" I yelled as I ran forward and almost hit Ikkaku. He ducked and brought his zanpakuto up. I jumped up and landed on a roof. So far we were just swinging at each other. Finally Ikkaku decided to make a move.

"GROW, HOOZUKIMARU!" He yelled and soon his ordinary zanpakuto and sheath turned into a halbred. I grinned and the put a hand on my zanpakuto.

" BURN, FENIKKUSO!" I yelled as my zanpakuto turned into two swords. On one their was a blue ribbon that sprang behind it. The other was a red. Then both erupted into fire. The red one had a red flame, the blue a blue flame. I grinned as I swung them around. Deadly, I must say. With two blades and fire the I can use. Quite useful. Ikkaku and the crowd around us widened their eyes. I have never, not once, shown my release state to anyone since I got here. The only reason I was, was to prove myself to Ikkaku that I could be as strong as my brother. You see it all went like this-

FLASHBACK!:

"_Come on Karin, you can do better than that. Your brother could." I glared and ran at him and swung my zanpakuto upwards. He dodged. Soon our dance commenced. "YOUR BROTHER WAS SO MUCH BETTER THAN THIS!"_

_My anger pulsed. "I'M NOT MY BROTHER!"_

"_PROVE IT!"_

"_FINE!" I then ran at him._

END FLASHBACK:

Around us some captains and vice captains, along with seated and unseated officers stood to watch our battle. When I released my shikai, I heard many gasps. Urahara-sensei said it may very rival Yamamotos, but in order to rival I had to work hard and learn how to use it.

"So that's your released form, huh." Ikkaku called.

"Yeah, I didn't really want to use it but I need to prove to you that I'm not my brother. So prepare to be beaten harder than when my brother did." I put my zanpakutos together so they formed an 'X' and then sliced them down while I yelled, "SOAR, FENIKKUSO!" Suddenly from combined fire. A giant bird made out of blue and red flames tore through the sky's at Ikkaku. He jumped back and got his leg pant burnt. Our fight then became even more serious.

(Substitute (I'm to lazy and not to skilled to write a fight scene…I'll work on that ;P))

Gasp! Pant! Gasp! Wheeze! Cough! I stood back up as blood dripped from my many wounds. I put one foot in front of the other and ran at Ikkaku again. He shook his head that had a couple injuries as well.

"Give up, you've already lost." He then brought his halbred down and a gust of wind sent me flying.

'**KARIN! Give up! There's no way to beat this guy in the state your in.'**

'_No offense Feni, but, shut up.'_

I pushed myself off the ground with the help of my blade. "No." I coughed up some blood. Cough! "I won't give up." Ikkaku sighed and shook his head. He suddenly ran at me and hit me with the butt of his halbred. I flew back and hit the ground again. I tried to stand but…I couldn't. I lost to much energy and I was to weak to get back up.

"Dammit." My zanpakutos turned back to one and went back to the sheath. I looked down. I felt Ikkaku's shadow above me. I didn't look back up.

"Your right, your not Ichigo. Your to weak to be even like him." My head shot up and I looked at him with widened eyes. He scoffed. "To damn weak. Don't even see what some of the others see in you. All I see is a bitch who thinks she can just play around. Who doesn't even work hard. To bad. I thought I saw something in you. Frankly…all I see now is a damn weak pretender." He turned and started to walk away. "I don't see why you worry so much about people comparing you to Ichigo. Your nothing like him."

My head fell again. My hands gripped at the dirt beneath me so that it got under my nails. I gripped Feni. I felt some other shinigamies get close so they could help. I didn't want it though.

'_Feni, get me out of here please.'_

'**Right away.' **I then disappeared before the shinigamies and reappeared in my room at the Kuchiki estate. I fell onto my futon and hissed in pain as the fabric hit my open cuts.

'**Rest mistress. I'll heal you while you rest.'** I nodded and fell into my hurtful dreams. If you can really call them those, they were after all, just memories.

(Substitute)

I woke up to see my injuries healed and my clothes having cuts in them. I got up and ignored the aching feeling that was all over my body. I walked over to my dresser and grabbed my pj's along with a robe. I walked over to the bathroom and ran a bath. I sat in the bath as the hot water soaked my aching muscles. I sighed an laid down so that only my head was above water.

Weak. Weak. Weak. Weak. Weak. DAMMIT! I sat up and started to scrub away the muck and grim. I finished my bath and then got out. I quickly dried off and put on my pjs. Thankfully they were comfy sweat pants with an oversized t-shirt. I was going to put on the robe but decided not to do it. I put the robe on my bed when I walked out and walked over to sit down next to the window.

"This sucks." I sighed and looked down at my hands.

"It wasn't that bad of a fight." I heard a voice outside my window in the garden. Byakuya was talking to his grandfather. "Quite the opposite actually." Byakuya told his grandfather.

"Yes the girl is quite talented. You say she left right after her opponent said those things to her."

"Yes. I thought of sending a search team until I felt her spiritual pressure here. I ordered a fourth squad member to take a look at her. He said her zanpakuto healed her."

"You say it's name is Fenikkuso. Interesting, a phoenix."

I started to shrink down so I wouldn't be seen by the window. I relaxed my spiritual pressure so that it would seem like I got up and then went back to bed.

"The head captain said her zanpakuto was the second strongest fire based, if not the strongest."

"She needs to work harder to get to that though. Yes, she is like her brother but she is a bit slow-" I slowly closed the window and laid back down on my futon. Slowly I slipped away with one thought on my mind. _'Ikkaku…or Master Ikkaku.'_

(Substitute)

"…."

"…"

"Karin….what are you doing?"

"Well Ikkaku by the looks of it, I am begging you to be my sensei." I said and looked up from the floor where I was kneeling. "So…will ya do it? For me! Please!"

He stared at me for a moment, "No," and then walked away. I stood up and ran after him.

"WHY THE HELL NOT?"

"BECAUSE I DON'T SEE REASON TO TRAIN A PERSON WHO'S ONLY GOAL IN LIFE IS TO BEAT THERE BROTHER!"

"YOU TRAINED RENJI DIDN'T YOU? WASN'T HIS GOAL TO DEFEAT RUKIA'S BROTHER?" Ikkaku turned and stared at me.

"He also wanted to become stronger to protect Rukia. Do you have anything you want to protect other than your pride?"

I looked down as he walked away. I turned and walked to the forest Toshiro and I usually worked at. I jumped up into a tree and leaned against it.

'_Once upon a time I wanted to protect something, or rather someone._ _I wanted to protect Ichi-nii. I wanted to protect Yuzu. Dad, and all my friends. But in the end…'_

_FLASHBACK:_

"_Karin just leave me alone. Your crazy…"_

"_But Ichi-nii! I saw…" A sudden burst of spiritual pressure came onto us._

"_Sorry Karin."_

"_ICHI-NII!"_

_NUMBER 2 FLASHBACK:_

"_Guy's…WHAT THE HELL?"_

"_Sorry Kurosaki but the eighth graders are right. There's only boy teams in school. So we probably should be getting used to playing with only guys. Sorry, oh and I need my soccer ball back." The boy's she played soccer with ran off._

"_HEY!" She got mad. "THAT'S MY SOCCER BALL!"_

_NUMBER 3 FLASHBACK:_

"_I DON'T CARE! WHY SHOULD I CARE WHEN YOUR ALWAYS GONE?"_

_SMACK! The sound of flesh upon flesh sounded through the room. I stared up into my dad's angry…or was it hurt eyes?_

_I stared with wide eyes as I put a hand on my stinging cheek. I then turned and ran out of the house._

_NUMBER 4 FLASHBACK:_

"_Karin-chan? Karin-chan?" Yuzu sighed as she shook my still figure as I faked being asleep. "Just go and apologize to daddy and Ichi-nii. You went over board." I gave a fake snore and she sighed and went to bed._

_NUMBER 5 FLASHBACK:_

"_B-but Ichi-nii, I don't want to go to the soul society to train. I want to stay with you."_

"_I'm sorry Karin, but it's easier this way. Look I'll take you there tomorrow. See you at home." He then shunpoed off._

"_Don't worry Karin-chan. I'm sure you'll have lots of fun in the soul society." Ururuu smiled._

"_Yeah…sure."_

_END OF FLASHBACKS:_

I sighed and looked down. Suddenly I felt a cold gust of wind besides me. "Hey Toshiro."

"Captain Hitsugaya, but either way. What are you doing?" The child prodigy asked me as he sat next to me on the branch.

"Reminiscing." I looked down on my hands. Toshiro looked at me for a minute. Finally he spoke.

"Okay, we're going to play the question game, but it's going to be different. No more locks. We have to answer the questions."

I glared at him. He wanted to know something, that's why he's suggesting such a thing. Then again I could probably learn about this Momo character.

"Okay, you go first."

He nodded and then looked me in the eye. "Why do you want to beat your brother?"

I looked away and looked to the ground. "Your going to ask a bunch of questions, some of which I'm sure which ones they are. So I'll just tell you the whole story.

I have a twin sister named Yuzu. So theres Ichigo, me, and Yuzu as the children in the house. When Ichigo was nine years old…our mom died."

"Illness?" Toshiro asked. I shook my head.

"…No…murder." I gave a dry laugh. "If that's what you call being eaten by a hollow."

Toshiro looked down. "Ichigo blamed himself. He and I could see spirits since before we could remember. The hollow was the Grand Fisher," Toshiro drew in a sharp intake of breath. "of course you've heard of him. Either way we didn't know it was the Grand Fisher or rather a hollow until Yuzu and I were near eleven and Ichigo had met Rukia.

Like I was saying, Ichigo was nine. He was walking home from karate class with our mom. It was raining. Over by the river he saw a girl. He thought she was going to commit suicide. He couldn't really tell the difference between spirits and human at the time. So he ran after her. Mom followed of course and…sadly it was a trap for him. The Grand Fisher found mom more…delectable so…" I sighed.

"After mom died we all changed. Mom was our sun. She was the center of our universe. Dad got crazier. Ichigo stopped smiling and started to work harder on getting stronger to protect. Yuzu became the house wife, and I, I stopped crying."

"You almost cried when I met you." Toshiro pointed out.

"Almost being the key word." I gave another dry laugh. "Either way, we grew up since then. I started hanging out with boys and playing soccer. Ichi-nii became a 'delinquent', when really he just fought those who tried to fight him or hurt him and his friends. Then on that fateful day, Rukia Kuchiki came into our lives. At first I didn't realize, but then things kept on happening. Then on the memorial of our mother, the Grand Fisher returned. He tried to eat me and Yuzu. Then I saw two Ichigos. One with a giant sword and another that was wearing what he was wearing that day. I noticed later on that his face expression was different. Nothing like Ichigos." I laughed again. "Before that at school I saw Ichigo jumping from telephone pole to telephone poll. Kon really needs to learn to act more like Ichigo. Either way after that I ran into Ichigos friend Chad. A hollow attacked us and I told him where it was." another dry laugh. "Stupid idiot almost got himself killed. Then a few days after that Rukia and Ichigo disappeared."

"That's when he came to the soul society." I nodded.

"He came back, he left, he came back, and he left. All a continuing story. I decided to tell him that I knew what he was. He came home really depressed. When my dad attacked him he didn't dodge or fight back. I knew something was wrong. So I went to his room and I told him I knew. He said I was crazy. That I let my imagination go to far. Then a huge spiritual pressure came and interrupted us. He left, even in his soul form he said goodbye to me. He came back wounded. All thanks to the arrancar.

Rukia came to live with us again. Although the couple of last times she came by Dad and Yuzu didn't know she was there. Ichigo disappeared after that." I stopped and turned to smile at Toshiro. "Then I met you." I looked down. "Ichigo came back bloody and hurt. Then he left again. My friends left me to join the middle schoolers."

"Wait what do you mean?" Toshiro asked.

"You know those guys who we played against?" He nodded. "They wanted the field again so they went to my friends. They told them that woman wouldn't be allowed to play soccer in the future so they should play with them. In the end I was ditched and my friends and I were no loner friends. Just people who knew each other well. Dad, Ichigo, nor Yuzu knew.

Ichigo came back again. Then he and I got into a fight. I was mad that he was always gone so I yelled at him." I put a hand on my cheek. "Dad smacked me for that one."

"Your father smacked you?" Toshiro asked. I nodded.

"Dad would fight us to get us stronger but he would never smack us. I really pissed him off. He told me Ichigo was going through a lot. Well he told me that after I came home. I ran after he smacked me. Ichigo apologized. Yuzu was upset at me for upsetting Ichigo. She was worried he'd leave again. So she scolded me. Ichigo then kept going farther and farther away. Later in the year after school I didn't want to go home. So I just kept walking. I ended up Uraharas. I was tired of being weak and being protected. So I asked him to train me. Soon I was trained, behind Ichigos back. Ichigo found out and sent me here."

I was clenching my pants by now. "All I wanted to do was bring the only person who understood me back. In the end I pushed him away. In the end I felt alone. I… I don't know what to do." I looked down. "End of story."

We were silent for a moment. "I'm sorry."

"I don't want pity, Toshiro. Now then it's my turn. Who is this Momo Hinamori and why is she in a coma." Toshiro sighed and looked down before he told his tale.

"In Rukon district I was raised by a woman. Granny. She raised me and Momo. Momo was like a sister but also much more. I was kinda mean to her-" I looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "Okay maybe I was really mean to her. Well, Momo came home one day and kept going on and on about a Captain Aizen."

"The traitor? The one that Ichi-nii fought and then the guy disappeared?" I asked.

"Yeah. Either way Matsumoto found me and told me about to go to the academy so I left to the Academy. I finished in one year. I was known as a prodigy and I became captain right after I graduated. Momo worked her way up to becoming the vice captain of Aizens squad. When Rukia was being executed Aizens true colors came true. Long story short he stabbed her after he faked his own death. Then I fought him and almost died. She was in a coma back then too." He looked up at me.

"She talked to me before I met you. She went on about how Aizen was being brain washed and how he was really good." he gave a dry laugh. "She even asked me to save him. During the first battle, she showed up. She said she was against Captain Aizen and knew his true colors…there was an accident though."

"What kind of accident?"

"Aizens zanpakuto power was complete hypnotism. While we all thought we were fighting Aizen, it turned out to be Momo. I was the one that stabbed 'Aizen.' Suddenly your brother yelled, 'What the hell are you guys doing?' and the hypnotism left us. Momo stared right at me and asked 'why?'. I grew angry and made it so the ones I was fighting with got injured." He gave another dry laugh. "Not many were pleased with me, but in the end they understood. She's been in a coma ever since." He shook his head. "If it wasn't for me-"

"Bullshit!" I yelled.

"What?" he looked shocked. I grabbed the front of his robes.

"Urahara told me about the battles. It isn't your fault its Aizens! Aizen and his dammed zanpakuto! Toshiro…don't blame yourself from something that you didn't do. You said she said Captain Aizen right." he hesitated, but nodded.

"Then she wasn't ready to be on the battle field. She wasn't ready to call him 'the bastard Aizen'. Toshiro-" I put my hands on his shoulders. "it. Was. Not. Your. Fault." We stayed like that for a few moments. He put his hands over mine.

"Okay." he looked up and smiled a bit. "Thanks."

"It's what I'm here for." I let go and leaned against the trunk again. We stayed silent again. It was sunset orange rays streamed against the sky. "Promise me something." He looked at me.

"What?"

"Promise me you wont leave. Promise me that I can always count on you. Promise me I can always call you friend. Promise me you will never ever, ever leave me. Please promise me." He stared at me for a moment before he pulled me into his arms. "Ah!"

"I promise." he whispered. "I promise." I smiled.

"Then I also promise the same things you did." We pulled apart, and I smirked. "So…next question…"

(Substitute)

**GirlX901: Okay, not really a romance scene…well kinda. But I wanted them to have a friendly moment. So yeah.**

**Kittymisstres: gay.**

**GirlX901: SHUT UP!**

**Karin:….I seem so weak. WHAT THE HELL?**

**GirlX901: Only for the moment. Geez.**

**Karin: Rawr! *Pauses* Uh, GirlX901...there…outside.**

**GirlX901 and Kittymisstres: What? *Looks out side***

**I 3 BOB: *Singing* OH, my dear friend, how I am hoping you'll forgive me for saying your writing sucks and calling you a bitch. *Singing***

**GirlX901:…get me my gun.**

**Kittymisstres and Karin: *Sweat drop, turns to reader* REVIEW…or else she'll kill I 3 BOB!**

**GirlX901:…my gun…now….**


	5. WHERE THE HELL IS EVERYONE! GRR!

**GirlX901: HIYA EVERYONE! Thanks so much for your reviews! Really, thank you! Sorry if the chapter is short. Oh and I changed the first chapter so if you go straight for this chapter you might want to read the first again.  
**

**Kittymistress:…yeah, thanks…um…I 3 BOB! are you okay?**

**I 3 BOB!: Well you see…*polishing GirlX901's shoes*…I need to do this to get her forgivness…..**

**Kittymistress:…I see.**

**Toshiro: Harsh!**

**GirlX901: TOSHIRO! *Glomps* WILL YOU GIVE ME YOUR AUTOGRAPH?**

**Toshiro: uh, sure.**

**GirlX901: YAY! *Runs in circles until she hit's a wall and falls on the ground***

**Toshiro: Uh…*Turns to crowd* GirlX901 does not own Bleach…or much of anything.**

**I 3 BOB!: And GirlX901 was going to thank Tigergirl93 for the help when she was troubled in the middle so THANK YOU TIGERGIRL93!**

**Kittymistress:*Sigh* Well please review!**

**(Substitute)**

**3****rd**** Person!**

"…Karin, who is this?" Ikkaku asked Karin as she held out a picture for him to see. It had a strawberry blonde haired girl about the same age as Karin.

"This is my twin sister Yuzu. She is who I protect. Yes, we argue but I would protect her all the same."I took a breath. "My brother and I…are not on speaking terms at the moment. I want to beat him, yes, but I also want Ichigo to be my Ichi-nii again. I'm weak, but I want to become stronger. Please teach me." Ikkaku stared at her a long while, she stared back, not backing down.

"…Fine."

"HA!" Karin jumped up and pumped a fist.

"Be at the training grounds at sunrise, got it? SUNRISE! If your late…" He chuckled. "I'll just make the training that much worse." Karin gulped and chuckled as he walked away.

'_What did I just get myself into?'_

'**Hell.'**

'_Think Toshiro will get me out of it?'_

'**I would lie to you but…yeah. Your in for more pain than usual. How do I know this? Simple I get the feeling Kenpachi is going to help train too.'**

'…_I'm fucked.'_

'**Yeah…you really are.'**

Karin smirked and then ran towards the sixth division! She runs into the office while yelling, "RENJI!" Renji fell from his chair as he stared at the black haired girl. Byakuya was sitting normally in his desk. Ignoring the intrusion.

"WHAT YOU BRAT?" he yelled.

"Abarai, Kurosaki." Byakuya finally spoke. "What is going on?" Karin and Renji slowly turned to stare at Byakuya.

"I need something from Renji. That is all." Karin said. She then grabbed Renji by the sleeve and dragged him out the door. "I'll return him later." She didn't wait for Byakuyas answer. Finally they were by themselves.

"GAH! Karin, what are you doing?" Renji finally yelled. Karin shoved a letter into his hands. "What?"

"Your visiting Rukia and Ichigo in a couple days right?" Renji nodded. "Okay, give this to Ichigo and tell him to give it to Yuzu, he'll understand what I'm saying."

Renji raised a brow. "Aren't you going to visit too?" Karin looked down.

"No. I wasn't called to come back." Renji raised another brow.

"But isn't it your birth-" Karin quickly covered his mouth with her hands.

"SHH! Yes it is, but until I finish my training I can't go back. NOW GIVE IT TO HIM TO GIVE TO YUZU OR I'LL CHOP YOUR GENITALS OFF!" Karin grabbed his collar as she yelled at him. Renji gulped, he wouldn't put it past Karin do as she threatened. He nodded and put the letter in his robes.

"Fine I'll do it. Now let go." He jerked her arm off and stood back up, since he was jerked down when she grabbed him.

"Thanks Renji." She looked at her watch. "SHIT I GOTTA GO!" She waved bye and then shunpoed off towards a wooded area.

"Hey Tosh, got the ball?" she asked as she appeared behind the white haired midget-I mean captain.

"Hello Karin, and how are you?" he asked her in a bored tone.

"Fine, and yourself."

"Oh I'm just great. I mean other than the fact of THIS!" he turned and pointed to the marker above his head. It said, 'Little one'. He glared at Karin as she laughed.

"Sorry, but it was funny. Plus you were asleep, and I was bored, what was I supposed to do?" He stared at her and she stared back finally they broke down and laughed. Toshiro shook his head at Karins antics.

"Honestly Karin, I can't even take a nap with you in the room anymore. That's a bit of a problem you know, seeing as your always at my office."

Karin laughed. "Not always, just most of the time."

The two then began to play soccer. Laughing most of the time. In one of the trees, with their spiritual pressure hidden stood two men and a woman.

"She is so much like him isn't she? Though she's a bit more cheerful." said one of the two men. His tattooed face with a light smile.

"She brought his fun side out. I'm quiet surprised. Happy, but surprised." said the woman as her pink scarf blew in the wind.

"I'm wondering if she'll ever want to leave this place. I know you two don't want her too." said the other man as his own scarf blew in the wind. The other two smiled at the remark, knowing that their comrade had brotherly feelings for the girl.

(Substitute!)

Karins POV:

"TOSHIRO, DUCK!" I yelled as I the soccer ball came flying at his head after it had bounced of a tree. He turned with a 'huh' expression on his face and the ball hit him square in the face. He fell to the ground and the ball rolled across the grass. I just stared with wide eyes for a few moments. "….Are you okay?" I asked as I tried to stifle my laughs.

"Shut. Up." he growled. I laughed and laid down next to him. Soon we were watching the sky, which sadly did not have a cloud. We stayed silent for a few moments before I thought of something.

"Toshiro?"

"Yes." he said.

"When a hollow dies…what happens to the souls it's eaten?" I asked gently. Thinking of how Ichigo fought mom a.k.a the Grand Fisher. He stayed silent for a moment.

"Is this about your mom?"

I stayed silent for a moment, then I nodded my head. "Yeah."

He took his turn on staying silent. "It depends. Sometimes they are reborn. Sometimes they appear in Rukon district. If it's a quincy that killed the hollow…they are reborn again no questions asked." I nodded and looked down.

"She has a chance then. A shinigami killed the grand fisher." He looked at me with question.

"Your brother?" I shook my head.

"No, it wasn't Ichigo, just…someone I know." I stood up and smiled at him. "Come on, I'm hungry and your treating." He stood as well.

"Why am I paying? You have money." he argued.

I laughed. "I may have spent my allowance on fireworks. Either way lets go." I then grabbed Toshiros arm and ran.

(Substitute)

3rd persons POV:

Renji sighed as he looked at the letter in his hands. Karin asked him to deliver it to her sister, but Renji wasn't sure how to. Sure he could give it to Ichigo, but Renji wondered why Karin never sent anything to Ichigo when Ichigo knows all about the soul society. It made him suspicious.

'_Why is Karin always trying to surpass her brother?' _the tattooed man asked himself one day. _'Rukia told me Ichigo was really close to his sisters. If they were close why would she want to beat him so bad?' _Renji sighed and put the letter in his bag that he was taking with him. He looked out his window when he felt a familiar spiritual pressure coming towards him. On the rooftops was Karin dragging Toshiro behind her as she ran towards the gates. Renji shook his head and chuckled a bit as he heard the young captain yelling at Karin to stop.

(Substitute!)

3days later:

Yuzu Kurosaki skipped down the sidewalk near her house to the mailbox. As she lifted the lid she noticed familiar writing on the top letter. Her eyes widened as she pulled out the mail. She picked up the top one that was addressed to her and put the rest underneath her arm. As she broke the seal to the letter and pulled out the letter she noticed a glimmer at the bottom of the envelope. She tilted the envelope and out dropped a gold necklace with thirteen different signs on it. The signs were all flowers each very pretty.

"Pretty." Yuzu said with a smile. She then opened the letter and began reading.

Hey Yuzu,

Happy Birthday! Hope your enjoying it. I wish I was home so we could do our usual celebration but schools not letting me out. Not even for summer. BOO! I miss you a bunch and can't wait to return so we can hang out. I hope you like your present, each flower symbolizes something from where I am at. I even bought Ichigo one, but its on a longer chain so it can hide under his shirts. (Don't tell him though) Say hi to him and dad for me. Place a flower on moms grave for me. 

Love,

Karin.

Yuzu smiled really big as she ran into the house yelling for her dad. "DADDY! DADDY! KARIN SENT ME A LETTER! KARIN SENT ME A LETTER!" She secretly put the necklace in her pocket for safe keeping. She thought it best to not let them know she has it. Only a secret between sisters.

Outside Renji smirked from the telephone pole he was crouched down on. "Yuzu Kurosaki, huh? Your right Karin, she is the exact opposite as you. She wears girls clothes."

In the soul society Karin sneezed and looked around with a glare. Reason: unknown, at least to her and Toshiro it was.

(Substitute!)

KARINS POV:

I woke up to chirping three days after me and Yuzu's birthday. I didn't tell anybody about my birthday, only Renji knew because of Rukia who happened to be at my world of the living house helping with the hollows the whole time. I didn't want people to be all about me on my birthday. Besides, it wouldn't be a proper party without Yuzu, dad, or…big brother.

I got ready for the day and went to the second division for training. When I got there I noticed all the other co-ops training, but I didn't see Soi Fon. So I went up to one who was stretching.

"Where's the captain?"

"She's not here, Kurosaki-san. She said she had something to do." the unknown gender person said. I nodded and then turned and ran towards the sixth division. Sad how I just came from there, but when Soi Fon is out I don't have my lessons. It is slightly good, but slightly bad. Good because I don't get killed from her drills. Bad because I don't get the exercise for the day. Now to pick between the two.

"RENJI! BYAKUYA!" I yelled as I ran into the office. "Soi Fon isn't around so I'm training here toda-…YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!" I yelled as I stared at the vacant office. I ran out of the office to the training grounds where I spotted Rikichi. "YOU!" I yelled and pointed at the poor man. "WHERE ARE THEY?" He jumped and yelped as he bowed to the ground.

"I'm sorry I lost the butterflies again. I'm looking for them! I SWEAR I'LL FIND THEM!" He howled while tears poured from his eyes. Is sweat dropped as I watched a hell butterfly fly right over his head.

"Uh…never mind." I walked away slowly. Well I guess I'll head over to the eleventh. I jogged my way to the eleventh to find it completely… soundless. I say soundless because usually when you walk into the division you hear the sounds of metal on metal, blood splattering, war cries, and a scary laugh that belongs to the big bad captain. I heard nothing. I went straight to where Kenpachi is usually. "WHAT THE HELL? IKKAKU! YUMI! YACHIRU! KENPACHI!" I yelled. I stared at the vacant training ground…yet…again. This time though, there was no idiot running after butterflies.

I grumbled and turned to head to another division. "If your not there Toshiro I will KILL you!"

He. Wasn't. There. "I WILL KILL YOU ALLLLL!" I yelled out the window of Toshiros vacant office. I stomped off to my room at the Kuchiki estate figuring I would study there. As I sat by my desk looking at a kido book and feeling all angst like, I realized that I saw nobody on my way to my room. I usually saw a servant or two.

"Hello?" I called out the door. I stepped out and started walking towards where the servants at this time are starting to prepare dinner. Suddenly I saw a maid.

"Excuse me!" I yelled and ran up to her. "Have you seen Byakuya-sama?" I asked her. She seemed startled at the question and then smiled.

"I'll take you right to him." She then led me trough the halls. Soon we showed up in an empty hallway. "Oh, goodness me, I have to go prepare dinner. He's just trough that door." Then she left in a hurry.

"…WHAT DOOR?" I yelled as I stared at the door-less hallway. I sighed and walked down the hall before I heard what sounded like a crash. I turned to the wall where the crash was heard and stepped closer. I then smirked. 'Doesn't the SWA have their meeting here?' I thought then I grinned and placed my hand to the wall. Instantly a darkened doorway appeared. I stepped in.

"Hello? Hola?" I said into the darkness as I looked for a light switch. Suddenly the lights turned on.

"SURPRISE!" was shouted. In front of me was basically everyone I knew. Behind them was a banner that said. 'HAPPY BIRTHDAY KARIN!'

"Wha-WHAT?" I yelled. Suddenly I saw darkness and couldn't breath. Just guess who the cause of that was.

"Rangiku/Matsumoto she can't breath?" shouted anxious voices. Matsumoto let go off me and pouted. She smiled at me though and said a happy birthday.

"How did you guys know it was my birthday?" I asked. Ikkaku laughed and pointed to Renji.

"Renji told us and said you didn't want to celebrate. We decided to change that." I suddenly turned to Renji and glared.

"I told you to keep it a secret!" he laughed.

"Well, you've been training super hard. Plus it's not everyday that you turn twelve."

'**He's right you know. Have some fun. You deserve it.'**

"Thanks everyone." I smiled. Soon the party commenced.

(Substitute)

**GirlX901: THE PARTY IS THE NEXT CHAPTER!**

**Toshiro: Why was the chapter so long to update?**

**GirlX901: TOSHIRO HITSUGAYA! SQUEEE!**

**Kittymistress: Just answer the damn question!**

**GirlX901: *Ahem* First: I had writers block..sad I know. Second: my keyboard stopped working so I had to wait to get a knew one. Third: I was busy with children. Oh and since school is starting and its my FIRST YEAR IN HIGHSCHOOL! AHHH! I wont be able to update soon. But I'll try. I'm also working on updating a chapter for one of my stories. Plus I have to help a friend with a story so yeah.**

**I 3 BOB!: Oh and for any fans that have read The Angels lullaby on her deviant art account are pictures for the story. Just go to her profile and you'll be able to find it. It's like the first thing on there.**

**Toshiro:…uh…..help1**

**Kittymistress and I 3 BOB!:*Turns to see GirlX901 drooling and hugging Toshiro like a koala.* …we'll just go.**

**I 3 BOB!: PLEASE REVIEW! *Starts running to doors***

**Kittymistress: COVER YOUR EYES CHILDREN!**


	6. PARTY!

_GirlX901: I HAVE RETURNED WITH SUBSTITUTE! AREN'T YOU PROUD!_

_Kittymistress: I was happy with my ears being able to hear._

_I 3 BOB!: I like ears!_

_GirlX901 and Kittymistress: *Stare at I 3 BOB!*_

_GirlX901: I think it's time to put her back into the home again._

_Kittymistress: We just broke her out._

_GirlX901: and when she's back to her only slightly insane ways we'll break her out again, now she's just gone off the deep end._

_I 3 BOB!: I like the deep end._

_Kittymistress: Fine but after the chapter._

_GirlX901: Agreed. Okay people I do now own bleach or much of anything but I do own this story so enjoy it._

_Kittymistress: Also review people she goes insane when she only gets like two._

_I 3 BOB!: AND WE SHALL BEGIN! I like bacon!_

_GirlX901 and Kittymistress: Don't we all._

_SUBSTITUTE_

_Karins POV:_

_**Everyone stood silent as we watched Byakuya Kuchiki enter the door that led to the party. His face…his face was hilarious. He was at a meeting and didn't know of the party. Than he returns to well this place. People were dancing getting drunk and well basically making a mess out of a perfectly clean house. Poor Byakuya. He just stared and we all stared. The music was off and we just stared. (A.N. Kittymistress: They get the point. GirlX901: I'm just making sure. It's like the stare when he finds out Yachirus secret room. Mostly because it is the secret room.) He stepped out and the door closed. **_

"_**PARTY!" Matsumoto yelled and the music started. People started to party once again. I turned to Renji who looked like he was about to shit himself. **_

"_**Uh…Renji?"**_

"_**I'm doomed. Captain is going to kill me."**_

_**I laughed at his face of terror. "He wont kill you. He'll just torture you with work."**_

_**He looked down at me. "What's the difference?"**_

"_**Your head wont be on a stake Abarai." answered a cold voice behind us.**_

"_**There you are Toshiro. I was wondering if you came or not." I smirked. "Where were you? Hiding in an emo corner."**_

"_**Shut it Kurosaki and for your information I was standing by the window for a majority of the time."**_

"…_**Emo window." Renji and I said at the same time then the room got colder. **_

"_**Calm down Tosh." I laughed.**_

"_**Tosh?" Renji and Toshiro asked.**_

_**I nodded. "People call you Shiro and you don't like it so I went with Tosh. I thought it was nice. It's better that snowball you've gotta admit that."**_

_**Renji laughed and nodded while Toshiro just shook his head and shrugged. A slow song came on and I saw Shuuhei and Matsumoto dancing together, I smiled.**_

"_**She seems happy." I murmured. Renji had walked away and was talking to Ikkaku and some other boys from the eleventh division. Toshiro was staring at Matsumoto as well.**_

"_**She does…that's good." I turned to him and nodded. **_

"_**So, did you know of this party as well?" I asked.**_

"_**Yeah, Matsumoto told me about a week ago."**_

"_**And you didn't think to warn me?" **_

_**He smirked. "And ruin a moment where I get to see you surprised? Not a chance." I shook my head and laughed. The song changed to another slow song. Collide by Howie Day. I watched as some others began to dance around us I laughed when some of the drunk people began to wobble a bit with their partners. **_

_**I was suddenly spun around and was dancing with someone. I looked up into Renjis eyes as he grinned. **_

"_**RENJI!" I yelled and laughed. "What are you doing?"**_

"_**The birthday girl needs to dance too, don't you think?" he laughed. I nodded and we started to slow dance some more. I turned my head to see that Toshiro was no longer there. I turned to ask where he was when I noticed that Renji had a far away look in his eyes.**_

"_**You miss her." I stated. He looked down at me. "Rukia I mean. You miss her." He did a small side smile as he turned us.**_

"_**Yeah but she's with Ichigo now so-"**_

"_**He doesn't love her."**_

"_**What?" he looked down shocked.**_

"_**He thinks of her as a sister. Like me or Yuzu. He doesn't see her in a romantic way at all. He…promise you wont tell?"**_

"_**I promise."**_

"_**They are just working together. Though people think that they are an item, they aren't. Ichigo he has these dreams. I heard him once. It's about a girl. Her name starts with a Se but that's all he hears. That and he says she has the most beautiful laugh in the world. Funny how he talks in his sleep like that." He spins us again.**_

"_**Thank you." he says after a while. I nod and murmur a welcome. After a while of dancing he stopped as a new song came on. It wasn't slow and I was thirsty so we went to the sodas that Rukia sent from the real world. We were joking around, then he looked down at his drink and looked back at me. "Why do you want to beat your brother so bad?" he asked. I looked back up at him with a slight glare.**_

"_**Why do you want to beat your captain so bad?" he gave me a helpless stare. I sighed and looked down, I took a sip from my drink and looked out the window. "I," I sighed. "I don't want to talk about so can we not talk about it?" He nodded and went silent.**_

"_**Your sister really liked the present. She said it was pretty."**_

"_**You handed it to her?"**_

"_**No but I hid so I could see her reaction." I laughed. **_

"_**Thanks again for that. It was really nice of you to do that."**_

_**He laughed. "Your like a sister to me Karin. I'd do anything for you." I smiled up at him. **_

"_**I know."**_

"_**KARIN!" yelled a familiar drunk woman's voice. "WHERE ARE YOU?"**_

"_**OVER HERE MATSUMOTO!" I yelled and stood up. **_

"_**WELL COME OVER HERE TO OPEN YOUR PRESENTS?" She pointed to a wall that was filled with gift wrapped things.**_

"_**Woah. How did I not see that?" Renji laughed.**_

"_**Come one." He than dragged me over the sit down. People still partied but the ones close to me watched me open them.**_

"_**From Matsumoto." I stated as I opened it. Inside was a red scarf that was a lot like hers. On the card it said for when I needed my uniform to be spiced up a little. I laughed and thanked her. **_

_**From Renji I got a sword cleaning kit, which Feni nearly jumped out of my inner world to hug him. Thankfully she remained calm and in my inner world when I hugged him instead. From Kenpachi and Yachiru I got a sword sharpening kit and candy. I got make up and hair accessories from Yumichika. His words on how if I used them I would be almost as beautiful as he is. From Ikkaku I got his lucky empty sake bottle…. it's the thought that counts. I received an African orchid from Ukitake, a kimiono from Kyoraku, and I got a badge from the Kuchiki family that will allow me to use the gates whenever I wish it.**_

"_**Oh and this one is from Yuzu." Renji said and handed me a small box. I looked up at him confused. "She put it in the mailbox with the fake address you put on the letter. I took it and brought it here." I nodded and opened it to see a small card. I opened it and on it was Yuzus delicate handwriting. 'Happy Birthday Karin' **_** Then underneath it was a small gold key chain that had a soccer ball on it. The one I wanted to buy last year for Christmas but didn't have the money. **

"**Oh Yuzu." I murmured and smiled. "She remembered."**

"**What is it?" Unohana asked as she politely sipped her tea. "Also, who is Yuzu?"**

"**Yuzu's my twin sister."**

"**Well shit, when are we gonna get another Karin running around here?" Kenpachi grinned. Most likely waiting for another good fight. **

**I laughed. "Never, Yuzu is the opposite of me. While I love fighting, she hates it. She believes in peace…when she's not mad that is." I turned to Unohana. "Back to your first question. It's a keychain. I was always losing my keys back home and I really wanted to buy it. I didn't have the money to get it when I first saw it and when I went back with the money it was already sold."**

"**How nice of the dear to remember."**

**I smiled and nodded. From Unohana I got a book on healing kido. "In case you ever need it." I smiled and nodded. People went back to the party and I escaped from the back door in the garden. I could still hear the music and there was enough light. I stared and the gentle keychain in the light and smiled.**

"**Thank you Yuzu." I whispered.**

"**What did Yuzu send you?" a familiar voice asked above me. I laughed.**

"**I was wondering where you were Tosh. I thought you had gone home." He jumped down from the roof. He walked up to me smirked. **

"**Were you wishing I had, so you could do something I would never allow you to do."**

**I laughed. "Already done my friend. Already done."**

"**Sorry, it was to crowded in there and so I stepped out to look at the stars." he said while looking at my key chain. I looked up and saw the small glimmers of light in the sky.**

"**There pretty." I murmured. He looked up as well.**

"**Yeah." **

**In the party a slow dance started. It was Sen no yoru wo koete. (GirlX901: Bleach Memories of Nobody) Toshiro turned to me. "Would you like to dance?" he held his arm out. I smiled and took it.**

"**Yeah." We started to just move side to side. I had my head on his chest and my arms were around his neck, while his arms were around my waist. We weren't dancing like lovers but as friends. We were silent for some time.**

"**I miss her." I murmured when I thought of Yuzu.**

"**I know. I miss her." he murmured back. He missed Momo. We both had someone we missed and it hurt us, but at the same time it brought us together. After the song ended we walked around and talked about nothing of sorts. He stopped and I turned to him.**

"**What's up Tosh?"**

**He flash stepped behind me and I felt something cool on my skin around my neck. "Happy birthday Karin." he murmured from behind me. I put my hand on my neck as I turned to him and felt a necklace. I couldn't see it if I looked down as I looked up he smiled. "The gems are Hyorinmarus ice. I hope you like it." I smiled.**

"**I love it Tosh." I hugged him. He was startled for a moment then hugged me back. "Thank you." I murmured into his uniform.**

"**Your welcome Karin." he whispered back.**

**(Substitute.)**

**Beautiful. One word described the necklace. It was a silver hell butterfly that had around four small chains that held small ice gems beneath the butterfly. I put my hand on it as I looked in the mirror.**

**Everyone had been sent home and now the estate was silent. It was night and I was heading to my room when I passed a mirror in the hall and saw a glimmer. It was my necklace.**

"**That's very pretty miss Kurosaki." Genri said behind me.**

"**Thanks."**

"**A birthday gift?" he asked. I turned and smiled.**

"**Yes."**

"**From who?"**

"**A very dear friend." He nodded and handed me a package.**

"**Happy Birthday." he then walked away.**

**I opened the card attached to it. 'Happy birthday from the Kuchiki family.' as I opened the package I gasped. There laying in tissue paper was a beautiful sheath. It was red with a god upper and lower part. Engraved with gold was a phoenix that winded up the sheath itself. I smiled. Behind me I heard familiar footsteps and felt familiar spiritual pressure.**

"**Good evening Byakuya-sensei." I said to him as he passed. He paused on the way out.**

"**Good evening Karin…happy birthday."**

"**Thank you." he then left. I smiled and went into my room to rest.**

'**Happy birthday mistress!'**

'_Thanks Feni!'_

(Substitute)

**GirlX901: HAPPY EARLY BIRTHDAY KARIN and YUZU!**

**Kittymistress: GIRLX! HELP! *Tying up I 3 BOB!***

**GirlX901: COMING!**

**I 3 BOB!: I DEMAND YOU STOP!**

**Kittymistress: YOU CAN'T ORDER US ON WHAT TO DO!**

**I 3 BOB!: I CAN TOO! I'm the Queen of Dinturkyfins!**

**GirlX901: Isn't that the mix of turkey, dinosaur, and dolphin that we created in class?**

**Kittymistress: Yep!**

**I 3 BOB!: I AM QUEEN! HAHAHAHAHAHA OFF WITH THEIR HEADS!**

**GirlX901 and Kittymistress: *Throws I 3 BOB! In loony bus where she is put in straight jacket by men in white* BYE!**

**Men in white: Hey aren't you the girls that are always infiltrating the asylum?**

**GirlX901:…Nooo! Why would you think such a thing?**

**Kittymistress: Yeah I'm sure we're much more attractive than those people.**

**Men in white: yeah you are. Say how about dinner with me this satur- *Door is slammed in face***

**GirlX901: BYE! *whispers to Kittymistress* next time we wear snow masks.**

**Kittymistress: agreed.**

**GirlX901 and Kittymistress: PLEASE REVIEW! BYE!**


	7. YOUR GOING DOWN

**GirlX901: I'M SO SORRY PLEASE FORGIVE ME! I KNOW ITS BEEN SO LONG! PLEASE FORGIVE ME!**

**Trainheart (formally known as Kittymistress now is a writer named Trainheartnet13): She is sorry… believe me I have to deal with her whining everyday.**

**GirlX901: *glare* **

**I 3 BOB!: WE'RE BACK BABY! GIRLX901 got her own laptop so now she's writing more, along with doing her homework!**

**GirlX901: THANK YOU SANTA!**

**Trainheart: Remember she does not own Bleach or anything recognizable! Thank you for reading!**

**GirlX901 and I 3 BOB!: Enjoy!**

Substitute Chapter 7

~3rd Person~

"HA! I won!" Karin exclaimed as she kicked the soccer ball past Toshiros legs. He turned and glared at her as she ran around the field in a victory lap.

"No you didn't! The score is 15-14, so I won."

Karin stopped and glared at him. "No! That last goal was my 16th goal! I had fourteen but made two more!"

"No!" Toshiro argued. "You made one more goal-" The fight went on. The two were very competitive so they sometimes lost count of the goals they made. They were so engrossed into the game that they forgot to keep count and sometimes added on goals.

"Well obviously you would have beat me if you were a good soccer player, but not really" Toshiro taunted.

Karin gasped. "WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?" Karin stomped up to him and glared at him. "I am a great soccer player. If YOU" Karin jabbed a finger into his chest. "were a good soccer player, than you'd have actually had a chance against me, but sadly… well not really…you arn't." Karin smirked and folded her arms.

He glared back at her and took a step forward. "I could beat you with my eyes closed."

"I could beat you with my eyes closed and one of my feet cut off!"

"I could beat you with my eyes closed, one of my feet cut off, and with a hollow chasing after me!"

"Oh yeah! Let's just see who could beat who. You make a team, and I'll make a team, we'll play on Saturday! That sound good to you Captain?" Karin smirked.

"heh, it's a deal!" The two shook hands and left without saying goodbye to the other.

~ Karin ~

I walked towards the sixth division. i didn't know who I would have to help me beat Toshiro, but I figured Renji would help me. As I walked I looked up into the sky… and memories came to my mind. I quickly shook my head, and forced the memories away.

"Idiot…" I muttered. I walked past the entrance to the sixth division. People ignored her, since they were already used to her walking around the division. Karin hurried to the captains office, hoping Renji was there, and hoping that Byae5uya would allow him to leave. She was running now, the sooner she finds her players, the faster she can teach them to win!

Suddenly as I ran I almost bumped into a familiar face. A boy with black hair with beads in his hair and a familiar tattoo on his forehead. Before we could collide he spun on his foot as I did and we both went into different directions. We both turned to apologize and then I just realized what just happened. HE DODGED! Not only did I dodge but so did he! I FOUND A NEW PLAYER!

"YOU!" I pointed at him. I now recognized him as Rikichi. He gulped and started to apologize.

"I'm so sorry! So terribly sorry!" he started to bow. "I was in a hurry and-" I cut him off.

"Do you know how to play soccer?"

"S-soccer?" He stuttered the question. He looked at me with a confused expression. "What do you mean."

I smirked, "I have a proposition for you Rikichi."

"W… what kind of proposition… and what's soccer?"

I dead panned. "Um… people play it in the districts. You kick a ball around and try to get it in a goal…"

"OH! Soccer! Right! Um… what do you want with me though… and soccer…"

My smirk got bigger. "I need a team for this Saturday, I'm playing against Toshiro and his own team… and you… will play on my team…." as I thought about it I realized I would probably need to be nice. "please…" I said as an afterthought.

He stared at me with wide eyes. "I-I CANT DO THAT?"

I narrowed my eyes at him, "and why not?"

"Because Captain Toshiro is… A CAPTAIN! I can't go against a captain!"

My eye twitched. "WHY NOT?"

"HE'S A CAPTAIN!"

"SO! YOUR GOING TO PLAY ON MY TEAM!"

Rikichi shook his head furiously. "NO!" He then tried to run away. Run being the key word; I ran after him and jumped in front of him knocking him down.

"You'll have to work on that," I said in an uncaring voice. I then leaned down and glared at him. "Oh, and if you don't play on my soccer team… than I'll just tell Renji that you let the butterflies out… I wonder how he'll react to that…"

Rikichi paled and gluped. "Okay, Okay, I'll play on your team."

I grinned. "Okay! One down six to go…"

I ran into the office, slamming the door open as I did. Renji jumped and glared at me, while Byakuya merely glared. "RENJI!" I yelled, "I need your help!"

"Kurosaki, how many times must I tell you that you cannot enter my office in such a manner?" Byakuya said calmly, but I could tell he was irritated.

"Sorry Sir, but as I was saying I need Renji's help." I said.

"With what?" Renji sighed.

"Well," I walked up to Renji's desk. "Toshiro and I got into a fight and we both agreed to have a soccer match to see who is better at soccer and I need you to be on my team." I smiled.

Renji just stared at me for a moment. "No.."

I glared. "Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Do it Abarai!" Byakuya suddenly snapped. We both gapped at him as he furiously wrote his reports. "And get out of my office, your both annoying!" Renji stood and we both started for the door.

"Abarai, where do you think your going?" he asked.

Renji turned and started to stutter.

"Uh… sir you said to get our of-"

"I was talking to Kurosaki, I believe you have paperwork to finish." I looked up and gave a shrug at Renji. Renji sighed and went back to his desk.

"SEE YA!" I called and walked out of the office.

I hurried to the tenth division, I knew Matsumoto would agree to be on my team as long as I agreed to help her hide her sake. So therefore, I just have to get to her before Toshiro does. So… I need bait.

I hurried to the storage area in the twelfth company and 'borrowed' a cardboard box… after I removed some questionable needles. Then I got my old Kendo stick and some rope, and then I got a sake bottle from Kyoraku… after he told me to not drink it all in one place.

I quickly set up the box with the sake underneath and the kendo sword holding up the box and held the other side of the string which was attached to the sword. Old school I know, but it works well. I grinned and hid behind a bush waiting for Matsumoto. I sat eagerly for her to come this way.

I fell asleep…. I know I know, it was stupid but.. It was so warm out and I didn't get any sleep and borrowing from the twelfth division was hard! Gino walked by and tugged on the string to wake me up, I thought it was Matsumoto so I yelled and pulled on the string.

"GOTCHA!" the box fell on nothing as I stared like a crazed lady. I blinked and then turned to look at who tugged on the string. Gino stood there smirking at me.

"Having fun?"

I shook my head. "Not really…" He just laughed and held a hand out to help me up. I smiled gratefully and took it, he pulled me up and I just sighed. "I was trying to get Matsumoto to play on my soccer team. I'm playing against Toshiro this Saturday and I need a team."

"Ah, the soccer match, yeah I think your to late when it comes to Matsumoto playing on your team." Gino chuckled.

"WHAT?"

Ginos chuckles turned into laughs, "Haha yeah Captain found all of Matsumotos sake bottles and said that if she didn't join his team than he would dump all of her sake down the sink."

I narrowed my eyes, "He plays dirty!"

Gino laughed and nodded his head towards my make shift trap, "And you don't?"

I nodded my head, "Good point. Anyways are you on Toshiro's team?"

Gino shook his head, "No,"

I tilted my head, now confused. "But you know how Matsumoto is on his team, how is that?"

"Word spreads fast around this division." Gino smiled.

"oh well… you're going to be on my team!" I smiled. Time to use one of his own squad against him. Toshiro wont even know what's coming for him! I grinned.

"uh.." Gino sweat dropped. "I'm not sure that is a good idea…." I reached up and grabbed his shirt and started to shake him back and forth.

"YOU WILL BE ON MY TEAM WHETHER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT!" I yelled. Gino shook my hands off of him and glared.

"I don't think that's how you get people to be on your team!"

I pouted and stared at him. "Please…"

Gino tilted his head as if he was thinking about it. "Okay." he shrugged as if he didn't have anything else to do. Which I'm sure he didn't.

"THANKS GINO! Now if you excuse me, I have to meet Toshi for some icecream. I owe him….sadly." Gino laughed and waved me off.

~Toshiro~

Matsumoto was late… again, but this time it came to my advantage that she was. I had been able to find all of her hidden sake bottles and then had them sitting on the windowsill, if she said no to me than I'd just knock them off the window sill. (I 3 BOB! RAPE! GirlX901: DON'T TALK ABOUT MY TOSHIRO IN THAT WAY! Kittymistress: …. You mean Karins man. GirlX901:… right)

Finally she came in after two hours, when she saw the sake bottles behind me, she realized that she was in trouble.

"C-captain I can explain those sake bottles you see-"

"Save it Matsumoto I know what they are." I said to her as I leaned back in my chair. "I have a proposition for you."

"P-propostion Captain?" She stuttered and looked nervously at her precious sake bottles.

"Yes, you see Karin and I made a bet of sorts, and this Saturday we are going to have a game of soccer, and I need a team. I figure that YOU will be on my team."

"Well… Captain Karin is my friend…"

I smiled and took my sword out of my sheath. Her eyes got wide as I moved it towards the sake bottles. "If you don't help me I'll destroy these."

"I'LL HELP YOU!"

"That's what I thought…" I smirked and got back to work as Matsumoto hurried to gather her sake bottles. She was putting them on her desk and trying to hide the paperwork I placed on the desk earlier.

"HEY WHITEY!" a voice yelled from behind me, I jumped from my seat and turned to see Yachiru on the window seal.

"What do you want Lieutenant Kusajishi?" I sighed as I calmed myself.

"Well I was looking for Mini-Ichi but I can't see her here so I guess I'll look somewhere else.."

"NO! Wait, um Kusajishi, would you like some candy?" I asked as I opened my desk drawer that had all the candy Ukitake had given me.

"REALLY? YES I WANT IT! GIVE ME GIVE ME GIVE ME!"

"On one condition!" I said as I closed the drawer suddenly with a slam. "You play on my soccer team this Saturday." Yachiru tilted her head to the side and then shrugged. "OKAY! I'll bring Kenny too!"

I smirked. "Okay then it's all yours." I opened the drawer back up and she attacked in a whirlwind. Suddenly all I saw was reports slowly floating to the ground and the drawer empty along with my office. Matsumoto had used Yachiru's interruption as a diversion for her escape.

"… MATSUMOTO!" I yelled as the room turned cold.

~3rd Person~

~Soccer Game~

The two teams glared at each other…. Well most did. Others just looked around and wondered why they were there. On Toshiros team there was Matsumoto, Yachiru, Yumichika, Sentaro, Kenpachi, and Izuru. On Karins team there was Renji, Ikkaku, Kiyone, Rikichi, Shuuhei, and Gino. Most were dragged into the game between the two… actually only Kiyone and Sentaro joined willingly.

Karin and Toshiro glared at each other. When they had Ice cream the other day Toshiro said that a human could not beat him at soccer, and then she continued to call him a midget. Eventually they began to want to destroy each other at the game.

"Today is the day that I prove that a human can beat a midget at soccer!" Karin yelled as she put her ball on the ground. Gino, Rikichi, Ikkaku, and Shuuhei cheered as well as half of the crowd that had gathered for the game. Toshiro glared at Gino and he just shrugged as he grinned.

"Actually I believe today is the day that I proove that a human cannot play soccer as well as a soul reaper!" Toshiro snarled and then the other half of the crowd cheered as well as Sentaro, Yachiru, and Matsumoto.

The two teams then began the game. When Ukitake blew the whistle Karin ran forward and kicked the ball as hard as she could, Renji then kicked it and began jogging it down to the goal, suddenly there was a shadow above him and he blinked up to see Kenpachi bringing his sword down on Renji.

"AHHH!" Renji yelled as he jumped out of the way. Suddenly there was a huge crater in the earth. Everyone who was playing -except for the pink haired little girl- widened their eyes and gaped at the fight crazed man. Ukitake didn't blow the whistle and Karin and Toshiro were still playing. All the other players minus Yachiru and Kenpachi looked at the four as if they were crazy.

"WAIT A MINUTE TIME OUT!" Renji yelled as he waved his hands. Ukitake blew the whistle and everyone stopped. "We're allowed to use our swords?"

Karin and Toshiro shrugged, "Yeah we figured since we're all soul reapers we could use our powers." Karin explained. Then she nodded to Ukitake to begin the game again. He blew the whistle and the group was off again.

Yamamoto realized that his lieutenant had not returned with the reports he needed. Also he did not see any of his squad members durning the day, when they would usually come and do their work. That and no captains had come to complain… and Soi Fon had not come with a new conspiracy theory. He sighed and stood up grabbling his cane and walked out of his office to look for his squad.

All players had dirt, blood, and sweat on them. The game was 5-5, and each team. They had been through 15 balls, and the field no longer looks like a field. Karin was kicking the ball towards the goal when she sees Yachiru coming at her, suddenly the ball is taken from her, as she trips over Yachirus small size and falls to the ground. Yachiru gets the ball and immediately starts to use her speed to get it into the goal.

"IKKAKU IF YOU LET THAT BALL INTO THE GOAL I WILL STOP YOU FROM DRINKING SAKE!"

Ikkaku jumped up from his spot by the goal where he was sleeping -er…was knocked out by a certain pink haired girl- and immediately tackled the ball before Yachiru could kick it into the goal. Ikkaku jumped to his feet and kicked the ball so hard it flew nearly to the other goal. Karin saw it and ran at Renji.

"RENJI! NOW!" Renji cried anime tears as he bent over so Karin could jump on his back. Karin jumped up and was flying through the air towards the ball. She did a flip and brought her foot down on the ball and kicked it into the goal! Yumichika fainted as the ball nearly came next to his face.

"GOAL FOR KUROSAKI'S TEAM! SCORE IS 6-5! WE HAVE 4 MINUTES ON THE CLOCK BEFORE THE GAME IS OVER!" yelled Kyoraku into a microphone.

Karin grinned and did a fist pump in the air as the teams all got ready for the last five minutes. Behind her Toshiro smiled as he stared at Karin. So she was learning from him? The goal was just like the kick he did when he first met Karin and her friends.

The whistle blew again and the members of the two teams continued to fight for the ball. Izuru had the ball and was starting to kick it towards the goal when Gino swiped in and stole the ball. Izuru then fell over his two feet and into a crater created by Kenpachi. Sentaro then 'bumped' into Gino and took the ball, kicking it towards his goal. After much struggle, he got it into the goal! It was 6-6 now and the crowed was cheering. The next one to make a goal is the winner.

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE!" yelled a furious voice. Everyone in the crowd went silent. Everyone on the field went quiet as Head Captain Yamamoto walked onto the ruined field. Karin and Toshiro looked at each other and each had one thought.

'Oh Shit!'

**GirlX901: RUNNNNNNN!**

**Trainheart: He's gonna kill you!**

**I 3 BOB!: Its true, old man yama doesn't take playing well. If you are playing you can only braid his beard.**

**GirlX901 and Trainheart: *look at I 3 bob strangly***

**I 3 BOB!: What? He's bald! The only hair you can braid is his beard.**

**GirlX901: *Shakes head* anyways please review! THANK YOU FOR READING!**


End file.
